The Hidden Shard
by Aissu
Summary: Will Karen ever find love? ONESHOT


I hope you guys find this interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>The Hidden Shard<strong>

_You came into my life on a simple way__  
><em>_Told me you love me almost everyday__  
><em>_Showed me happiness and made me smile__  
><em>_I started to love you after awhile._

_My wish is that our love may never die__  
><em>_I wished that from the day we gave us a try__  
><em>_When I woke up this morning you were on my mind__  
><em>_Love you completely although they say love is blind._

_Forever yours that's how I feel__  
><em>_I trust you completely for real._

_Celmarique Swartz_

Karen Minazuki had always been alone for as long as she had remembered. That is, until, she became Cure Aqua. The days of fighting villains with her friends had filled the time that she used to spend alone and had in a way, relieved her stress of being the Student Council President of L'École des Cinq Lumières. Yet, as time passed, longing for something she could not fathom emerged.

It was to her surprise when Nozomi invited Urara and Komachi to go on a triple date with her and Coco with their boyfriends. Rin and Karen watched as the six disappeared into the horizon. "I can't believe it," Rin sighed. "They abandoned us." After a moment she asked Karen a question that no doubt, startled her. "What do you think love feels like?" The bluenette's eyes widened. "Well, " she hesitated. "I don't know. I've never felt it before." The red-head grinned. "I think I'm feeling it you know." Karen turned to Nozomi's best friend in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Tadayashi-kun?" Karen did not reply. The question was rhetorical due to the fact that she knew everyone in school. "I really like him. He's really sporty and kind. But I know he'll never notice someone like me," Rin said sadly. "Don't worry Rin! I'll get him for you," Karen winked. Rin blushed.

**2 weeks later**

"Thank you so much Karen!"" Rin squealed, rushing forward to hug her friend. Then, she ran back and clung to the arm of her new boyfriend, Ishiguro Tadayashi. Karen smiled warmly at the jubilant red-head. "No problem." With a wave, she dragged the boy off to who knows where. Karen let out a sigh, her palm pressed against her chest. The feeling was getting stronger. She gazed at the couple until they disappeared. There was no one at home, save for Jii-ya, the butler. "Perhaps a walk would do me some good," she thought and rushed inside to change out of her school uniform. She exited the house donned in a simple blouse with a floral design and jeans.

Pushing strands of her hair behind her ear, she proceeded to the nearby park. A glinting city light caught her eye in the midst of the trees and she unwittingly stopped under a cherry blossom tree. A bystander would have seen a petite blue-eyed girl in the midst of falling sakura petals, her blue hair blowing gently in the breeze. Which was exactly what Fujiwara Takumi witnessed. The tall, blonde boy stared at the girl as she turned to look at him, an angelic look on her face, while pushing her hair back once again, behind her ear. He was startled and stumbled back, knocking his head against yet another cherry blossom tree and collapsing to the ground. '"Oh my, are you all right?" Karen cried as she rushed to his side. Takumi looked at the girl, amazement lighting his handsome features. He suddenly groaned in pain, surprising the girl. How could one be in so much pain just after a little fall? That was when she noticed a red patch on the ground. "Ah!" she gasped as she noticed the deep gash on his stomach. "Jii-ya!" she screamed as she rushed towards her mansion. The butler stepped out of the house as he heard her screams. "What's the matter M'lady?" he asked as he took notice of her flushed face. "A-a- b…b…boy. He…he's injured." Realising the severity of the situation, he rushed after her, back into the park. His eyes widened in shock as he took a look at the boy who was by then, unconscious.

It was morning when Takumi woke up. The surroundings were unfamiliar to him and looked around dazed. Then, the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. He looked at the wound on his stomach only to see a bandage wrapped around it. Scratching his head, he slowly got off the bed and exited the room. Sluggishly, he walked down the stairs. And came face to face with the blue-haired girl. The teenagers blushed at the close proximity. Recovering, Karen quickly asked, "How are you feeling?" Takumi shrugged. "Better, I guess." Jii-ya appeared at that moment and grinned at the lanky boy. "Why don't you join us for breakfast and introduce yourself?" Takumi's stomach growled loudly in response. The trio laughed.

A few days later, Takumi was dressed in the uniform L'École des Cinq Lumières. "It's girly," he complained. "Shut up!" Karen growled. "You transferred here to study because it's a good school!" With a snort, Takumi walked out with his bag. Rolling her eyes, Karen followed suit. "Since it's early, why don't we walk?" she suggested. Shrugging, the blonde agreed. "How did you get injured?" Karen blurted out suddenly. "I know what you told Jii-ya and me before is not possible." Takumi blinked. "It's the truth," he snapped. Shocked by his ferocity, Karen shut her mouth immediately. Takumi looked sideways at the girl, guilty for his harsh tone.

The moment they reached school, Karen and Takumi were surrounded by curious students. "Who's he, Karen?" Nozomi asked as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Perhaps your boyfriend?" she asked coyly. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' filled the air. Karen blushed madly. "No,no,no, he's just a new student who transferred." Disappointed, the students quickly dispersed, leaving only Nozomi, Rin, Urara and Komachi in their presence. "Who're they?" Takumi whispered in her ear. "Eeeks!" Karen squealed. "I told you not to do that!" she screeched in his ear. Glaring at her, he retorted, "Yeah, as if you don't do it!" Rin giggled. "That's called a lover's spat!" Karen turned red. The rest of the day was spent warding off her friends' teasing. As they were walking home, Karen fell into a deep thought. Her friends' jokes were getting to her. She felt the familiar ache in her chest again. "Love?" Karen looked up, flabbergasted. Was she in love with the boy walking next to her? "Nonono," she whispered to herself. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Takumi smirked. "Whatever!"

As they walked through the park, something rustled in the bushes and a feeling of dread overpowered her. A man in a hat and holding a crane appeared. Karen's breath hitched in her throat. Next to her, she felt Takumi tense. "Girinma!" both yelled at the same time and looked at each other in obvious shock. Moments later, the monster disappeared.

"Who are you?" both asked at the same time. "I'm Cure Aqua, one of the Pretty Cure," Karen said softly. "And I am Prince Fujiwara Takumi of the Candy Kingdom," And with that, Takumi lifted the 5th Pretty Cure off her feet. She clung tightly to his shirt, still in her Pretty Cure dress. "What are y-" Karen's screams were cut off when he gently pressed his lips against hers. All was quiet for a minute, then, Karen kneed his crotch. "Stop it!" Takumi collapsed. "Did I hit you that hard?

* * *

><p>R &amp; R my friends!<p> 


End file.
